


Жизнь непредсказуема

by Izzy_Sound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Hurt/Comfort, Potter Family-centric (Harry Potter), Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Sound/pseuds/Izzy_Sound
Summary: Кейд Клайн давно и прочно порвал все связи с магическим миром. Пятнадцать лет он жил в своё удовольствие, почти забыв, что когда-то являлся одним из наследников уважаемой и влиятельной семьи. Новая жизнь, собственная строительная компания, высокая зарплата, полная свобода действий – мечта холостяка. Всё разрушило письмо из Гринготтса. Теперь у Кейда есть племянник, куча проблем и карманный Тёмный Лорд на хвосте.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Однажды ты вернёшься

Кейд перекинул верёвку через закреплённую на крыше доску и крепко привязал её к багажнику. Он посмотрел на затягивающиеся тучами небо и поморщился. Дождь напоминал ему то, от чего он пятнадцать лет назад сбежал. И ведь специально выбрал Австралию — пристанище бесконечного лета.

— Чёрт, — ругнулся Кейд и взъерошил тёмные волосы. Пора двигаться на работу. На абсолютно обычную работу. В абсолютно обычном Мельбурне. В совершенно точно нормальной, ну вот от слова «совсем» нормальной, строительной компании, которую ему удалось сколотить и поставить на ноги за восемь чёртовых лет. Сам, без помощи этого надувательства в виде заклинаний, зелий и ритуалов. Ему это не нужно. Больше нет. Хотя играться с маленьким огоньком, крутящимся вокруг его ладони и пальцев, ему нравилось до сих пор. Даже спустя пятнадцать лет после побега из волшебного мира, после всего того, что случилось между ним и Роуз.

Кейд мотнул головой, запрыгнул в тачку и завёл мотор. К чёрту магию. К чёрту все эти грёбаные ритуалы, пассы руками, волшебные палочки и заклинания. К чёрту его треклятую семью. Ладно, он был готов сделать исключение только старшему сводному брату. Джеймс, пожалуй, единственный, кто всегда поддерживал и заботился о нём. Даже при том, что они учились на разных факультетах.

Взгляд Кейда скользнул по лежащему на пассажирском сиденье запечатанному сургучом письму из волшебного банка. Гринготтс. Ничего хорошего Кейд не ждал. Он ещё не знал, что там, — разорвать плотный, чуть желтоватый конверт он так и не решился, хоть и получил его ещё вчера, — но заранее был настроен скептически. Что бы там не было, возвращаться в чёртову Англию Кейд не собирался. Даже ради Джеймса. Он и на свадьбу-то брата не явился, узнал о ней постфактумом, перед самой отправкой в Афганистан. Впрочем, Кейд сам виноват. Это он попросил Джеймса и Сириуса, лучшего друга брата, скрыть его ото всех. Сделать так, чтобы ни одна чёртова душа не нашла его. Каких усилий это стоило парням, Кейд не знал, но был безмерно благодарен. И вот теперь, спустя пятнадцать лет, его нашли. Неужели не понятно, что если человек исчез со всех радаров и не отвечает ни на одно сообщение, то он не хочет быть найденным?

Будь его воля, он с радостью бы вытащил, вырезал, уничтожил в себе всё волшебное — не нормальное. Но не мог. Ты либо родился волшебником, либо нет. Даже если тебя лишили магии, быть волшебником ты от этого не перестал, как бы Кейд не утверждал обратное. Уж с самим собой он был честен.

Оно, конечно, круто — собрал травки, сварил зелье, бормотнул заклинание и бац — у тебя уже все, что нужно. Классно: начертил пентаграмму, разрезал ладонь, капнул кровь на карту, и вау, да здравствует навигатор! Взмахнул волшебной палочкой, пробормотал какой-нибудь «Репаро», и уже сломанная вещь сама собой починилась. И в чём интерес?

Или вот вошёл ты голый в пещерное озеро, девушка твоя рядом, свечи опять же, всё чин по чину. Вы тянете на распев какую-то древнюю бурду, капли воды поднимаются и образуют круг, в воздухе явственно чувствуется свежесть а-ля после дождя. И вот сама магия, нечто куда древнее и мощнее, чем ты сам, признаёт вас истинной парой. Вы клянётесь в искренней и честной любви. А потом ты узнаёшь, что это это всё неправда, что и девушка твоя на самом деле была выбрана родителями, что семья ждёт сильного наследника, потому что было сделано пророчество, а ты вроде как удачный донор спермы. Но ведь магия признала вас идеально подходящими друг другу людьми.

Светофор переключился с красного на зелёный. Кейд дёрнул рычаг коробки передач и крутанул руль. Нахер. Даже пришествие какого-нибудь карманного Тёмного Лорда, который появляется стабильно раз в десять лет, не заставит его вернуться. Он давно и прочно потерял свои магические силы после того, как отрёкся от «истинной пары», за что и поплатился магией. Теперь он просто человек — не волшебник. Мать твою, да он больше им не нужен такой! Какого чёрта они продолжают лезть в его жизнь?

Сверкнула молния, грянул гром, а затем на Мельбурн обрушился ливень. Похоже, сегодня будет день бумажной волокиты. Что ж, давно пора заняться отчётностью. Тогда утром двадцать пятого марта Кейд ещё не знал, что ему предстоит вернуться в такой ненавистный ему мир магии.

Неприятности начались ещё по дороге в офис. Мало того, что дождь ливанул со страшной силой, так ещё Кейд проскочил на красный, из-за чего стоило ждать штраф. Как вишенка на торте, в его тачку чуть не врезалась какая-то пигалица на чёрной Астон Мартин.

В настоящее дерьмо Кейд попал, когда добрался до своего кабинета в офисе. Ещё по дороге к кабинету все парни, что работали с ним, желали «доброго утра» и крепких нервов. На кой чёрт ему крепкие нервы, Кейд не понял, но на всякий случай благодарил всех и вежливо улыбался.

Всё встало на свои места, как только он толкнул дверь с надписью «Генеральный директор. Кейд Клайн». За простым широким столом сидел его отчим, лорд Габриэль МакАлистер, одетый в классический костюм тройку. Он производил впечатление человека, который владел миром. Кейд мысленно застонал и повернул голову направо — туда, где стоял синий диванчик для клиентов. Всё правильно, его дражайшая матушка чинно восседала на нём. Рядом, не менее аристократично, примостилась некогда любимая женщина, красотка, отличница и просто идеальная девушка Роуз Голайти. Вот уж с кем Кейд не хотел иметь вообще никаких дел. Стоп, какого хрена она носит на пальце родовой перстень МакАлистеров? Он не удостаивался такой части. Значит ли это, что она вышла замуж за Томаса, прямого наследника МакАлистеров?

— Сегодня чем дальше, тем хуже, — буркнул Кейд, плотно закрывая дверь и делая вид, что не заметил, как матушка произнесла заклинание и взмахнула рукой с зажатой в ней палочкой, и отошёл к окну. Он открыл форточку, достал из заднего кармана джинсов мятую пачку Kent и, вытащив сигарету и зажигалку, затянулся.

— Всё ещё ведёшь себя как взбалмошный мальчишка, — скривился отчим. Кейд и бровью не повёл. Он мог бы принять такой упрёк от отца, Флимота Поттера, если бы тот был жив, но не от Габриэля.

— Давай я сейчас промолчу, задам один вопрос, получу ответ, и мы счастливо разойдёмся? — довольно миролюбиво предложил Кейд, желая как можно быстрее расправиться с неприятностью в лице родственников. И не дожидаясь ответа Габриэль продолжил: — И чем обязан делегации с туманного Альбиона? Никак очередной Тёмный Лорд хочет захватить старушку Англию?

— Твои шутки здесь не уместны, — отрезал Габриэль. Так, неужели какой-нибудь Тёмный Лорд и впрямь снова объявился.

Габриэль достал из складок мантии и положил на стол футляр, в котором лежала некогда принадлежавшая Кейду волшебная палочка. Вишнёвое дерево с сердцевиной в виде сердечной жилы дракона. Чертовски смертоносная. Помнится, Кейду понадобилось очень много времени и терпения, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть обуздать её.

— И? — Кейд даже бровью не повёл. Они снова вернулись к этому. Вот только теперь палочка бесполезна. Когда-то давно да, он выделывал невероятные вещи с её помощью. Сейчас — не смог бы и обычный «Люмос» зажечь. — Если ты помнишь, я теперь обычный человек.

— Бога ради, Кейд! Ты никогда не был просто человеком, — возмутилась Роуз, поддаваясь вперёд.

Кейд даже не удостоил её взглядом. И как раньше он думал, что она та единственная? Влюблённый идиот. Нет, рыженькая, с россыпью маленьких веснушек, высокая и стройная, чем-то похожая на учившуюся с Джеймсом Лили Эванс, умная — Роуз Голайти была первой красавицей и умницей на их потоке. Да и легко могла соперничать с девушками со старших курсов. Тогда она досталась ему. Сейчас — отошла его младшему братцу.

— Ты нам нужен, Кейд. Пророчество…

— Мне плевать на пророчество, — сердито оборвал мать Кейд. Даже спустя столько лет он, только заслышав слово «пророчество», заводился, как сопливый мальчишка. — Я отрёкся от «истиной пары», магия признала меня недостойным и лишила всей волшебной силы. Конец истории, эта хрень даже не будет работать.

И, чтобы подтвердить свои слова, Кейд схватил палочку, взмахнул и чётко произнёс знакомые слова на латыни. Ничего не произошло. Даже луч, обычно сопровождавший заклинание, не появился. Кейд демонстраиивно развёл руками и вернул палочку в футляр.

— Видишь? Ничего. Мой ребёнок, если он родится, а я не планирую этого ещё лет двадцать, будет просто человеком. Пророчество не сбудется, все довольны, можете расходиться. А теперь мне надо работать, а вам, дражайшие родственники, с которыми я не хочу встречаться, пора обратно, обучать маленьких детишек как жить с разочарованием.

Отчим и мать переглянулись и с сожалением испарились из кабинета. Было видно, что они хотят что-то сказать, добавить, сломать его, заставить вернуться любой ценой. И как только нашли его? Они с Роуз остались одни. Кейд вызывающе посмотрел на бывшую жену и демонстративно закурил вторую сигарету. Роуз поморщилась и ответила ему укорезнённым взглядом. Кейд отлично знал, что она терпеть не может, когда он курит, и сделал это назло.

— Вали нахрен, Роуз. И не возвращайся.

— Ты стал злее с нашей последней встречи, — не обращая внимания на его слова, сказала Роуз. Она откинула свои рыжие локоны назад и проникновенно посмотрела на Кейда. Ха, даже атласное платье как-то так сдвинулось, что открылся аппетитный вид на её ухоженные ноги. Ничего вульгарного, нет. Лишь элегантная сексуальность, которая могла завести кого угодно. — Кейд, они все хотят, чтобы ты вернулся. Ты нам нужен, нужен волшебному миру, Хогвартсу, нужен своим родителям, Томасу и мне. То, что ты делал… Никто не может этого повторить. Просто подумай над этим.

И Роуз исчезла так же, как и его родственники. Кейд зарычал. Только этого ещё не хватало. То, что делал Кейд-подросток, абсолютно не нравилось Кейду-взрослому. Он не гордился теми поступками. Они были безрассудны и в какой-то мере ужасны. Теперь-то он видел, каким уродом был в пятнадцать, а ещё отличник и красавец-спортсмен. И как это Дамблдор его тогда не исключил? Если молодое поколение берет с него тогдашнего пример, то магическое сообщество полностью облажалось.

— Ай, твою мать! — день уже не мог быть хуже. И надо же было им заявится именно сегодня и именно в таком составе.

Кейд вздохнул. Как, вашу мать, они нашли его? Джеймс и Сириус ручались за то заклятие. Если только, да нет, быть этого не может. На глаза, как назло, попался так и оставшийся лежать на столе открытый футляр с волшебной палочкой. Рядом же мирно покоился не пойми откуда взявшийся конверт с печатью Гринготтса. Кейд не хотел его открывать. Он сел за стол, взялся за документы и даже оставил на паре по автографу.

Рука сама потянулась за конвертом. Какая-то секунда, и Кейд уже разорвал его, вытаскивая письмо. Каллиграфическим почерком некоего гоблина Крюкохвата было выведено то, от чего Кейд похолодел внутри и окончательно признал двадцать пятое марта 1994 года худшим в его жизни.

« _Уважаемый мистер Поттер_ », « _Джеймс Поттер, глава рода Поттер, и его жена Лили Поттер были найдены мёртвыми 31 октября 1981 года…_ », « _выжил только их сын Гарри Джеймс Поттер…_ », « _остался сиротой…_ », « _в начале сего года Ремус Дж. Люпин обратился в Гринготтс с просьбой передать опеку единственному кровному магическому родственнику по линии Поттеров…_ », « _в ходе проведённого расследования такой родственник был найден…_ », « _Кейден Поттер…_ ».

У него был несовершеннолетний племянник-сирота, живущий у маггловских родственников. Джеймса и Лили больше нет в живых. Волан-де-Морт умер, но не совсем. Сириус сбежал из Азкабана. А Ремус заделался школьным учителем. Что за чушь! Хотя в Ремуса-педагога Кейд мог поверить. А вот в то, что Сириус сдал Лили и Джеймса, нет. Не тот это был человек.

— Да, парнишка, херово тебе пришлось, — пробормотал Кейд, кое-что знавший о сестре Лили. И глубоко задумался.

Принять опеку над Гарри означало вернуться в волшебный мир и снова ввязаться в это дерьмо. Волан-де-Морт, Дамблдор, жуткое социальное неравенство, Хогвартс и прочее прочее. Да он банально не готов к воспитанию ребёнка. Что ему делать с Гарри? Пацану родители нужны, ответственный взрослый. Кто-то, кто объяснит, наставит, будет рядом. Пацан лучшего заслуживает, чем он. И Кейд это понимал. До этого он выполнял только роль заботливого дяди для детишек друзей. Но сидеть с мелочью время от времени не то же самое, что и воспитывать кого-то каждый день.

С другой стороны, это же сын Джеймса, чёрт возьми! Кейд ему должен. К тому же Джеймс бы хотел, чтобы он позаботился о Гарри. Если не Сириус и не Ремус, то остаётся только он. И если так подумать, то у него есть все условия для тринадцатилетки: свободная просторная комната, которую можно обустроить, как парнишка захочет; нормальная работа и стабильный заработок; все документы в порядке. Положительные характеристики ему кто угодно даст. Для суда достаточно показаний его сотрудников и соседей, друзей. Не проблема. С этой стороны к нему не подкопаешься. Вопросы возникнут со стороны магического правительства. Тут да, небольшая засада. Но решаемая. Это сын Джеймса. Взяв парнишку под опеку, Кейд сможет оплатить ему за то, что не был рядом и не попробовал спасти брата в тот Хэллоуин.

С этими мыслями Кейд набрал на стационарном телефоне номер старого знакомого из Англии. Пора было привести в действие огромный бюрократический механизм.


	2. Я верил, что не один

Гарри не мог отделаться от ощущения нереальности. Неделю назад Сириус сказал, что Гарри может жить с ним. Он сказал, что заберёт его от Вернона и Петуньи. А потом улетел на Клювокрыле в едва проглядывающий рассвет. Спустя неделю кое-кто ещё захотел забрать его.

Вечером, на праздничном пиру в честь окончания года, к Гарри прилетела сова из Гринготтса. К письму прилагалась внушительная стопка документов, просматривать которые Гарри не хотел. Боялся. Ему хватило письма от гоблинов, чтобы внутренне напрячься. Его забирают у Дурслей. На этот раз официально. Опека как в маггловском, так и в магическом мире передана человеку по имени Кейден Клайн. Через запятую значилось насмешливое « _наследник старейшего рода Поттер_ ». Ещё не зная этого Кейдена, Гарри мог вообразить, как тот закатывает глаза на такое обращение. Сам Гарри так и сделал бы. 

Всю ночь, да и следующий день, Гарри задавался вопросом, кто такой Кейден? Это очень дальний родственник, брат отца или кто? И почему он никогда раньше не слышал о том, что есть ещё один живой Поттер?

Хагрид, Макгонагалл, мистер и миссис Уизли, даже Снейп никогда не упоминали ещё одного Поттера. Откуда он тогда взялся? И с чего вдруг решил взять опеку над ним после двенадцати лет? Гарри не был глупым. Он знал, что, во-первых, если объявляется некий родственник, о котором ты никогда не слышал, то определённо в этом есть подвох; во-вторых, получить опеку над кем-то очень сложно. С другой стороны, Дурсли с радостью бы избавились от него. Гарри наоборот всегда удивлялся, почему они не сделали этого раньше. Ну, вероятно, этот Кейден был очень убедителен.

Никаких Дурслей. Больше не придётся терпеть оскорбления, не придётся бегать от Дадли и компании. Только вот, вдруг с Кейденом станет хуже? Вдруг он потребует сделать что-то, чего Гарри не сможет. Или просто сдаст его Волан-де-Морту. А может ему повезёт? Хоть бы в этот раз.

В любом случае опека уже официально у Кейдена. Гарри понимал, что ничего не мог с этим поделать. И сейчас единственное, что остаётся, смириться с ситуацией и попытаться поладить с внезапно появившимся родственником. Если бы всё было так просто.

Друзьям Гарри ничего говорить не стал. И письмо он читал ночью один в гостиной, убедившись, что все спали. Почему-то именно это хотелось сохранить как можно дольше в тайне. Где-то в глубине души Гарри боялся, что это чья-то дурацкая шутка. Но нет. На конверте значился герб Гринготтса. Да и на копии документов об опекунстве была нарисована подпись Петунии Дурсль. Хотели бы пошутить, не стали бы так заморачиваться.

Рон и Гермиона списали его подавленное состояние на нежелание возвращаться к Дурслям. Поэтому всю дорогу до Лондона они отвлекали Гарри, как могли. Они совместно придумали и написали письмо Сириусу. 

Гоблины сказали, что Кейден будет ждать его на парковке вокзале Кингс-кросс по прибытию из Хогвартса. « _Убедительно надеемся на счастливое воссоединение наследников благородного и древнего семейства Поттер_ ». Почему-то Гарри не покидало ощущение, что гоблины очень тонко иронизируют то ли над всей ситуацией в целом, то ли над самим Гарри. Так что ступая на бетон платформы 9 и ¾, юный Гарри находился в предвкушении от встречи. Его жизнь снова сделала крутой вираж.

Скомкано попрощавшись с друзьями и обменявшись традиционными объятиями с миссис Уизли, Гарри прошёл сквозь барьер и двинулся на парковку вокзала. Он шёл погружённый в свои мысли, нарочно медленно, стараясь потянуть время. Как он узнает Кейдена? Они никогда не виделись. Что если Гарри пройдёт мимо и не заметит его? Или ещё хуже: Кейден может вообще не приехать. В голове Гарри проносилось множество вариантов их встречи. Но ни одно из них не соответствовало реальности. В какой-то момент Гарри споткнулся о бордюр парковки, по которой кружил уже несколько минут, и пошатнулся. Тяжёлый чемодан больно ударил по ноге, но не упал благодаря вовремя подоспевшему мужчине, который одновременно с чемоданом чудом удержал и самого Гарри.

Первое, что осознал Гарри, — он не падал. Второе, на улице, несмотря на начало июля достаточно прохладно. Третье, держащий его мужчина удивительно похож на самого Гарри. Нет, мужчина не выглядел как Джеймс Поттер, но определённое сходство было: тёмный цвет волос, черты лица и что-то такое неуловимое, просто кричащее «родственник».

— Здравствуйте, — тихо поздоровался Гарри, застенчиво посмотрев на поймавшего его человека. Высокий, крепкий и сильный, черноволосый и коротко подстриженный. С голубыми глазами. Одет он был вполне по-маггловски: в тёмно-синие джинсы, простую серую футболку и слегка потёртую джинсовую куртку. Пожалуй, самым странным в его образе Гарри показались чёрные кеды.

— Привет, — произнёс мужчина, осторожно отпуская Гарри и оглядывая его с ног до головы, уделив особое внимание шраму на лбу и зелёным глазам. Гарри поёжился от такого пристального внимания. Казалось бы, привык, но нет. — Ты должно быть Гарри Поттер. Ага, вижу, маленький клон Джейми и Лили. И шрам на месте. Будем знакомы. Я — Кейд, твой внезапный дядя и новый опекун. Но обо всём позже, а сейчас запрыгивай в тачку, и погнали. Надеюсь, ты голоден, потому что я — да.

С этими словами Кейд развернулся, перехватил у застывшего Гарри чемодан и бодро покатил его по парковке к стоящему почти у самого выезда красному джипу. Не очень тёплое приветствие, но Гарри и не ожидал крепких объятий или чего-то ещё. Однако Кейд не злился и производил приятное впечатление. Или, отдёрнул себя Гарри, ему так хочется. Так что пока они шли, Поттер решил быть настороже и не слишком показывать, как он взволнован. К тому же всё произошло как-то невероятно быстро и скомкано. Подозрительно.

— Ух, ты! — всё же вырвался у Гарри восторженный возглас, когда он очутился рядом с машиной. Это вам, конечно, не волшебные кареты, не своенравные гиппогрифы, не летающие мётлы, но… мерлинова борода, как же круто! Красивый, с блестящими в свете фонарного столба, красными боками, большой джип выделялся на фоне стоящих рядом чёрно-белых авто. Гарри едва подавил желание провести ладонью по металлическому капоту, когда услышал позади смешок. Затем его мягко отодвинули в сторону и открыли пассажирскую дверцу. Чемодана рядом с Кейдом уже не было.

— Запрыгивай, малыш, — мотнул головой Кейд, приглашающе показывая в сторону сидения. — Надеюсь ты любишь пиццу, потому что мы едем в самое крутую пиццерию во всём Лондоне. Тётушка Ро делает безумно вкусную маргариту. Пикадилли, мы едем!

Гарри никогда не сидел на переднем сиденье. Если случалось так, что Дурсли возили его в машине, то он всегда сидел сзади, да ещё и постоянно ловил осуждающие взгляды тёти Петуньи и презрительные дядя Веронона. Кейд же мало того, что посадил его спереди, так ещё и помог отрегулировать сиденье и позволил открыть окно. И они едут за пиццей, которую Гарри много раз видел, но никогда не пробовал.

Кейд аккуратно вывел машину с вокзальной парковки и плавно покатил по улицам Лондона, время от времени спрашивая у Гарри, как тот себя чувствует и не надо ли остановиться. В отличие от дяди Вернона, Кейд вёл машину легко и спокойно, не совершая резких манёвров и не перестраиваясь из ряда в ряд. Гарри то и дело поглядывал на Кейдена, ожидая увидеть на его лице смесь отвращения и презрения или недовольство. И не находил ничего такого. Кейд был полностью спокоен и сосредоточен на дороге, абсолютно волшебным образом умудряясь смотреть во все зеркала, крутить руль и дёргать переключатель скоростей.

К тому моменту, как они добрались до небольшого здания на Пикадилли, уже совсем стемнело. Магазины ещё работали, обслуживая последних посетителей; утомлённые долгим днём продавцы потихоньку готовились к закрытию. Казалось, что только одно место ещё кипело жизнью — маленькое заведение «Пиццерия тётушки Ро» горело разноцветными огнями и вывеской «Работаем до последнего клиента».

— Нам сюда? — не удержавшись, спросил Гарри, когда Кейд припарковался.

— Ага, давай, вылезай и пойдём ужинать, — кивнул Кейд и первым выбрался из машины.

Гарри последовал за ним, аккуратно хлопнув дверью. Кейд ему определённо понравился. Правда, он был слегка отстранён и не слишком разговорчив, но Гарри хотел верить, что это оттого, что они просто ещё не знали друг друга. Заходя вслед за Кейдом в пиццерию, Гарри решил, что хочет узнать Кейда. Но всё же он будет настороже.


End file.
